the_loud_house_revampedfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Lord/Sensei Garmadon
One of Bellas transformations through the power of Eternity for all, allowing Bella to become Sensei Gamradon and Lord Garmadon, a corrupted version of Sensei Garmadon who was bitten by the great Devour and the elemental master of Destruction. Appearance Powers and abilities * Destruction Inducement - The user can destroy objects, possibly even objects of great size, (like in the episode "Spellbound," when Garmadon uses Spinjitzu to destroy the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic). ** Hakai-Ergokinesis - This ability gives the user the power to manipulate destructive energy (like in "An Underworldly Takeover," when Garmadon uses this ability in the form of Spinjitzu against Samukai, throwing him backward with strong force, and in "True Potential," when he uses energy blasts to attack Lloyd). *** Destructive Energy Ball Projection - The user can shoot balls of purple destructive energy (demonstrated in the episode "True Potential"). *** Destructive Energy Beam Projection - As demonstrated by Omega and the Oni Staffs, they can fire beams of pure Destructive Energy at an opponent. *** Destructive Shield Generation - As demonstrated by Lord Garmadon, in "True Potential," it allows the user to use their destructive powers as a shield against enemy attacks. Whereas Garmadon used this move to block Lloyd's Energy Blasts. In "Green Destiny," this power was used to resist against a massive amount of molten Metal generated by Firstbourne. ** Disintegration - The user can disintegrate objects (like Garmadon did in the form of Spinjitzu against the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic in the episode "Spellbound.") ** Destructive Blast - As demonstrated by Lord Garmadon in "Green Destiny" this power can be used to generate a massive explosion of pure destructive energy. This power was even strong enough to blast the Firstbourne, Lloyd and Wu off of Borg Tower. ** Destructive Summoning/Controlling - As demonstrated by Lord Garmadon in "The Gilded Path," he was able to channel his Destructive Powers in the form of a weak destructive blast to summon and control his dark Creation, "Colossus." ** Dark Strength Enhancement - As demonstrated by the Colossus, it allows the user to enhance their strength with the element of Destruction. Garmadon also used this move to enhance his own strength. ** Telekinetic Choking - It allows the user to tear and choke objects and people apart on certain distances, just like Garmadon tearing apart Mr. E. ** Umbra-Electrokinesis - The user can create and manipulate a corrupted version of Lightning (only seen once while Garmadon was using it to disturb the Ninjas' sleep in "The Green Ninja"). With this ability, the user can presumably shock an adversary, though this is never shown. ** Darkness Tentacles '''- Allows the user to create tentacles of darkness. In season 10 the Oni use this to petrified people *** '''Petrification - As demonstrated by the Oni in "The Darkness Comes," they were able to use their Destructive Magic in the form of black clouds to petrify whomever they touch. This ability however was ineffective against other Oni and those of Oni descent. ** Dark-Weapon Materialization - As demonstrated by Mistaké in "Saving Faith," this power allows the user to make weapons (and in Mistaké's case staffs) out of pure destructive power. In "Green Destiny," Garmadon used this power to create four glowing purple swords. * Longevity - The Oni are extremely long-lived and capable of living a long time just like a dragon. Those of Oni descent are also capable of living a prolonged life, as demonstrated by the First Spinjitzu Master who was half Oni and lived for thousands of years. Mistaké, a full-blooded Oni, lived for even longer. Wu and Garmadon, who are quarter Oni have lived for over a thousand years. * Dark Magic - According to Mistaké in "The Weakest Link," the Oni have Dark Magic. However we don‘t know, what the Oni can do with their Dark Magic, except the fact that they used it to conjure black clouds to petrify whomever they touch, create illusions, shapeshift, and teleport other Oni. ** Illusion Manipulation - As shown by Garmadon in "King of Shadows," he can create and manipulate illusions ** Teleportation - As demonstrated by The Omega in "The Fall," he teleported some of the Oni to his location. In "Dread on Arrival" the Oni Masks were able to teleport Garmadon from the Departed Realm to Ninjago. ** Shapeshifting - As mentioned by Iron Baron, the Oni can shape shift into anyone. However, it won't protect them when they're in a Dragon's presence because they can sense and smell Oni. In "Endings" Garmadon used this transformation ability to transform into an Oni and greatly enhance his strength and powers. * Combat Empowerment - As demonstrated by Garmadon in "Into the Breach," he gain power from fighting against the Ninja and said "it the fight that fuels me." His powers were increasing as long as there was a fight going on between him and his opponent, but if the opponent resists, his powers start to weaken. After he lost his powers; he used this very same technique to regain his powers after sparring with the Ninja on their ship. Weakness Gallery Trivia Category:Bellas Transformations Category:LEGO Ninjago